Fighting Mother Dearest
by SharetheBook
Summary: Bella has an abusive mother. On Edward Cullens first day of school, Bella's mom kicks the abuse up a nocth. How long will Bella let her mother aduse her before she has enough? And will Edward go to jail for fighting Bella's battle for her? VIOLENT! LEMONS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so ALL HUMAN. Oh and RATED M so if you perfer something without lemons . . . well . . . I warned you.  
This story is inspired by the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescene  
BTW Sorry for spelling mistakes and tell me if you think it moved to fast. On with it then.**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

I am a only child. My dad is the chief of police and my mom . . . Well she is many things.

That includes controlling.

I put on my gray jeans, baggy black V-neck shirt, and my black hoddie with neon pink inside.

I put on some eyeliner and brush my hair.

I put my old washed up back pack over my shoulder, grab my iPod, and head downstairs.

"Hi, bye" I say as I pass my mom in the kitchen.

She is a horrid cook, but dad always tells her how good she is.

The only person that cooks worse than mom _is _dad.

"ISABELLA!" She screams. I sigh and turn around.

"Yes mother?" I ask her.

"Scrap that crud off your face and come eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day!" the last part she says cheery like some perp.

I sigh. I might be late for school. Again. And there for get grounded. Again.

I got to the bathroom, wash my face, and sit in my chair at the kitchen table. My leg bouncing. I'm in a rush to get out of this house.

"Oh clam yourself. Why are you always in such a rush whenever your home?" She asks.

This is something I really hate about her. No matter how many times I tell her something, she pretends it was never said, unless its something _she _wants to hear.

And she usually hits me when dad isn't home.

"Mother as you know I have school. I would like to get there on time." I talk to her slowly, so that hopefully she understands.

"But I just put the pancakes in!" She says all offended. And glares at me like I just slapped her.

I stand up and just walk out. I'm not in the mood to hear about how I should be more thankful and nice to her. I don't wanna hear how I need to respect her, and how I need to learn my place in life. I also don't feel like going to school with a shiner.

I hear her screaming after me as I get in my truck and drive away.

I plug my iPod into the dash, and blast the song _Breaking The Habit_ by Linkin Park through the speakers.

As I drive to school I wonder what Jasper will be wearing.

That boy dress like I wish I could.

When I get there he is leaning agents the wall waiting for me. He is my best friend.

His blond shaggy hair covers his eyes, and almost reaches his bottom lip. Black button up shirt and black baggy pants. He has a chain hanging from one belt loop to the other. Spider bites **_(For those who don't know what that is, its to lip pricings very close together)_**a tattoo on his wrist of a bird taking flight. Jasper is adopted by his parents. He loves them with all his heart. I just think its amazing how they let him express himself.

"Hey Bells, what took you so long?" I give him a look. He nods and knows.

"Was your dad home?" We start to walk inside.

"No," I answer. Dad leaves very early in the morning.

Jasper steps in front of me. "Did she hit you again!" He asks.

My mom has anger issues. My dad doesn't know about them at all. I love my dad.

"No she didn't. She is better today." Jasper takes my hand and leads me a less crowed hallway.

Hum I'm not late after all.

"Bella. Your mom doesn't get 'better'. She's just gonna get ya tonight if you get home before you dad."

I look at him an pat the side of his face. "Then I better get home last," I smile and go to my locker.

I know that my life isn't that bad. I mean Jasper's real parents are horrible people, so he's been through a lot worse than me. There are people on the street starving. So I know my life isn't really bad. But at the same time . . . It's bad enough to out way the good.

He got a hold of my elbow and pulled me to him. I hugged him back.

Sometimes I'd wonder what it would be like to date Jasper. But seriously he's to good of a friend. And I love his girlfriend Alice. If anything happened to those two I would kill someone.

He lets go and gets his stuff out of Alice's locker, then he leaves to his first class. I get my stuff and head in the other direction.

As I pretty much sleep through my first two periods I got to the field and find Alice and Jasper sitting on our rock, but with someone else.

I walk over with Eminem's _Bully_ blasting through my earphones. This stranger is sitting on Jaspers left, Alice is on Jaspers right. So I sit beside Alice, and start drinking my spiked coffee. I keep my head down and eyes at the ground.

This is a bad habit. I have to do this when ever mom has company over.

Alice shakes my arm. Normally I would ignore this and keep starting holes in the ground but, my favourite song _Breaking The Habit _has me pulling one ear bud out of my ear and glancing over at the newcomer.

"Bella this is Edward!" Alice says happily.

Alice is a happy person, but she understands me and Jasper. Thats why I love her.

"Hi," I say softly, with a little wave of my hand.

"Hey." He says back.

He has bronze hair that is perfectly messy. Dark sunglasses cover his eyes, he has this lips that just bag to be kissed, and straight and strong nose. He's wearing a gray V-neck t-shirt and baggy black pants. A leather jacket is beside him.

I look away quickly and go back to drinking my drink.

"So Bells," Jasper starts, "What song you listening to?" I look at my iPod and realise that the song change.

"Knives And Pens BVB" I say and look back at Edward.

"You like Black Veil Brides?" I ask. Please, please, please, please, please . . .

"Yeah I do. There one of my favourites." He smiles.

Oh. My. God. That smile. It has my shaking on the inside, and sparks a fire. My lady parts start burning in a way that they haven't for a while.

I unplug my ear buds and turn the volume all the way up. I smile as the cheerleaders tell me to turn the EMO shit off.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell at them and give them the finger.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" Alice stands up and starts grinding and singing along. I finish my 'coffee' and join her.

"ONE FINAL NIGHT, FOR THIS TONIGHT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" Jasper and Edward sing as well but they are still sitting on the ground.

This goes on for the rest of the song. Some where the cheerleaders left but We were having way to much fun.

I'm giggling uncontrollable by the time me and Alice sit back down.

"Kelly what on earth was in your coffee?" Jasper asks giving me a hard look.

I can't help it I start laughing harder.

Jasper brings the thermos to his nose and sniffs. "I can't tell" He says and passes it to Edward.

Edward sniffs. His nose wrinkles.

"NO!" I giggle and take it back. "Mine" I tell him as seriously as I can.

"Well Jasper I'd say Bella filled it up with 3/4 of pure Vodka." Edward says giving me a weird look.

"HEY! Don't at me like that! In September I'll be 18! It's not a big deal!" All of them are giving me hard looks. I know I'm younger than Alice, and Jasper but for all I know I'm older than Edward.

Alice slaps me. "OW! What was that for!" I ask her. We're both glaring at each other now.

Jasper picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. We go to the parking lot. He sits me in the back seat, and sits beside me.

"Okay seriously what the fuck? I thought you said this morning that you're fine?" His eyes search my face.

"Stupid Jessica Stanley. Think she all that, and shit." I tell him.

Jessica has been bullying me since kindergarten. I just can't find an escape.

"Oh, baby." Jasper pulls me to him and rubs my back. About five minutes later Alice knocks on the window, with Edward standing behind her, and tells us that its almost time to go in.

I take a deep breath and get out, with Jasper right behind me. Jasper quickly tells Alice everything, and Alice takes me to the bathroom to wash up.

I get cleaned up, and splash cold water on my face, clean my teeth. My dad will have a shit fit, if he finds out I'm drinking.

We left the washroom and meet Jasper and Edward by our lockers.

"Bella You and Edward have the same last two classes. Do you mind being his buddy?" Jasper asks me. I shake my head no.

"Good! Off you go!" Jasper and Alice head one way, and again I head the other way. But this time with Edward.

"So . . . um . . . You and Jasper hit it off quickly." I say. I'm not good at talking to new people.

"Yeah, I'm Alice's cousin, so I already meet Jasper a couple of times." He says. I nod.

I've know that Jasper and Alice we're serious. I mean they've been dating pretty much since Jasper came to this school. I never knew that Jasper spent a lot of time at Alice's house though.

"Cool." I say.

We walk into class, and Edward sits beside me in the back.

After the teacher finishes his lesson I give a ear bud to Edward.

My screen saver on my iPod is a little poem. it says

'Wounds are red

Bruises are blue.

I have five fingers.

The middle one's for YOU'

Its cut into the skin on my leg. I took a picture once I finished and made it my screen saver. The poem heal now, but in the picture it's still bloody and bleeding.

I put the song _Coffin_ on by Black Veil Brides. I don't know what else Edward likes.

He takes my iPod and goes back to the screen saver. He shows it to me.

"Did you do this to yourself?" His eyes are sad and worried.

I don't talk to new people. I don't trust new people. But I feel like I've already meet Edward in another life. And I think that I already have a crush on him. So I guess I have to answer honestly. It looks like he'll be able to tell if I'm lying anyways.

"Yes . . ." I wisher. I hope he doesn't look at me in disgust.

He nods his head. "Do you still do this to yourself?" He asks. His eyes search my whole body head to toe. And they keep coming back to my wrists. I haven't taken my hoddie off all day.

"No, I haven't for a couple of months now." I say looking anywhere but him.

He nods again. There's a long pause, and think that he isn't gonna speak until we leave for gym. Alice and Jasper have gym with us so . . .

"I love this song." He says. I have to look to see what song is play.

It's _Howl _by Florence and The Machine I smile at him. "Me too," I say.

We run laps for gym, and then the day is over.

I'm scared to go back home. Because even though I know when my mom starts to beat me that I can fight back, I just don't. I just can't hurt my mom like that.

I tell Jasper, and he suggests that we all hang out at Alice's. Alice said thats a great idea.

So we hang out for a couple of hours.

When my mom comes charging through the front door the four of us are best friends, and we're playing Halo.

"ISABELLA!" She screams. The colour drains from my face. Jasper and Edward stand up in front of me.

When she comes in Alice's room she gets even madder. I sent Dad a text telling him I'm here. He said it was fine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here young lady!" She yells at me. Alice's parents went out to dinner.

"I-I-I'm playing Halo with m-my friends?" It's a statement but sounds like a question.

She push her way past Edward and Jasper. Grabs me by the arm and drags me out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR YOUR FATHER YOU ARE HERE?" She screams in my face in the hallway. Jasper, Edward and Alice can still see what's happening.

Its happened before. They stay in the room and I deal with my mother. Jasper doesn't like it but he does what I ask.

"I-I did t-text daddy though m-m-mother." She punches me in the gut then slaps me across the face.

"LIER! You little fucking bitch fucking every fucking boy you see! You stupid slut!" I raise my head to ask her to stop but she punches me in the nose. It starts bleeding. Tears start flowing down my face.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop abusing my friend?" Edward says as he walks up towards me.

Oh no.

"_EXCUSE ME! _But this is MY daughter so go sit your ass down!" Mom grabs my ear and starts pulling me out of the house. She pulling my ear off my head, I can feel the skin ripping. I let out an ear shattering scream.

Edward slaps my mom, and she lets go of my ear out of shock. Jasper shoves me back into Alice's room, and Alice's is on the phone.

My mom jumps in the air and kicks Edward in the face.

"She knows Kun Fu!" I yell.

"Thanks," Jasper says, and stands beside Edward.

Mom falls to the ground and starts crying.

Jasper and Edward pause not knowing what to do.

"Charile is coming." Alice tells Jasper.

"Oh thank god!" My mother says. "I want these two arrested.

I can't breath. Edward comes back into Alice's room can cuddles me to his chest. Jasper tells mom to get lost. Then he comes back in and locks the door.

"LET ME THE FUCK IN!" She starts screaming and pounding the door. I look at Alice.

"No one is gonna believe that she is what she is. Especially my dad." I tell them. Edward moves my hair off my ear. I can feel the warm blood streaming down my neck.

"We gotta get you to the ER." He says.

I shake my head. "I got to go home." I stand up. I know that if they do this again, mom might get mad at them.

"No, Bella stay here please." Alice begs. My mom is still screaming.

"You don't need to be a hero." Jasper says as he paces back and forth.

"No I _need _to go. I can't have her doing this to you guys to! And I told you to never stand up for me when my mom's does this shit. She's gonna get you two charged!" My eyes flicker to Edward then back to Jasper. "I can't let you to go to jail. It would kill me." Jasper head hangs low. Edward just looks confused as hell.

I feel bad for Edward. He just met me, and he already knows all my problems. And he might go to jail because my mom is a bitch. I hate her, and I wish she would go to jail, but sometimes I have awesome moments with her. I don't wanna lose my mom . . . But I never wanna seen mother again.

I take a deep breath And go out the door, and get kicked in the face.

"Fuck'n finally! Now lets get your ass home because your grounded!" She digs her nails into my arm as she drags me away.

"Mom can you please not get Jasper and Edward in trouble please!" She glares at me, and shoves me into the car.

"Why shouldn't I? Those D-bags smacked me!" She speeds away.

"Because th-th-" I start

"Is it because they paid you and you didn't do everything right AGAIN!" She slaps me across the face. I don't understand why she thinks I'm a slut. But she seems to like that idea about me so I let her think it.

"I would be pissed to!" She goes on. "Fine I won't tell. But I'm gonna drop you off at a strip club and you better come back with a lot of money!" She smiles at me.

I just stare at her. She said she'd do this to me before but I never believed her.

"But first we got to get you a sexy outfit. Come on!" She smiles like she doing the nicest thing for me ever. My heart is thudding fast in my chest.

The only person I've ever gone all the way with was my ex boyfriend Jacob, I really don't want to go all the way with some stranger.

We're at the mall she looks at me.

"You look like shit to . . . maybe we should go next week, I'll give you a doctor's appointment for your stupid ear. I'll pick out the outfit your gonna wear." She smiles big at me "This will be fun!" She turns around and heads home.

The problem is that today is Thursday.

I fucking hate drama.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay I got a review, YAY! Shout out to barbiedoll123! Thank you so much! I'll do my best to update once a week but if I get a update, I'll try to update much faster! :D_****_  
_****_Everyone please go to my profile page . . . thingy, and take the poll I put up. It will help me a lot. Thanks!_****_  
_****_So at the moment Bella's life sucks ass. Well it will continue to suck for a little while. But don't worry! There is always light at the end of the tunnel. Well at least in this story . . . and my other story . . . ON WITH THE STORY!_**

I wait on the coach for daddy to get home. My whole body is shaking. I don't know how, but I have to tell dad about mom. About what an awful person she is. Its time . . . I have to.

I hear the car pull in the drive way. My heart starts pounding. I can hear it in my ears above all other sound. I take a deep breath. Mother runs to the door and opens it for him. My body starts shaking.

"Hey kiddo," He says with a smile. Totally oblivious to my mood.

I take a deep breath.

"What happened to your ear Bells? And why did I get called to go to Alice's house for you, and you not being there!" He asks me. I know if I say my words right he won't be mad at me. at all.

"W-well you see daddy . . . Th-thats what I need to talk to you about . . . p-pr-privately . . ." My heart thuds louder, my eyes glancing from daddy to mother uncontrollable.

"Yeah sweetie. Lets go to your room." He says with a smile.

My heart beat slows back to normal. Mother is glaring draggers at me.

I hold his hand and lead him up to my room. I hear mother stomp her way back to the kitchen.

"She doesn't like being left out," Daddy chuckles.

"Sh-she doesn't like a-a lot of things." I take a deep breath, daddy sits on my bed. I pace back and forth.

"Bells your gonna walk through the floor. Whats wrong baby girl?" He holds out his arms and I run and sit on his lap.

"M-mom, isn't a good person . . ." I take a deep breath.

I can already tell he's shutting me out.

"No daddy listen!" I get up and stand in front of him. "She beats me!" I got it out. I said it out loud for the first time ever.

And now that I started. I _can't _stop.

"She is the one that ripped of my ear! She is the reason whenever you see me I'm covered with bruises! I was only bullied at school with words!" Its all coming out so fast. Like word vomit.

Daddy's shaking his head.

"_She _is the reason why I stutter! Daddy please LISTEN TO ME!" I scream. He's getting up and walking to the door.

I jump in front of it, with my arms and legs spread. I look like a freaking star fish.

"She hits me, bits me, punches me, kicks me, slaps me, throws me, and word bashes me! Daddy everything I say is _TRUE_!" He takes a step back. I can tell he doesn't believe me.

_"Whats going on in there!" _Mom starts beating the door. _"Bella let me in! Whats going on in there!" _I start panicking.

"Please daddy please!" My eyes are wide, and my whole body is shaking. He sighs and sits back on the bed.

"Its okay Renee, can you finish making dinner please?" Dad says loudly so she can hear her.

I hear her sigh and start her descent down the stairs. I run and knee at daddy's feet.

"Please, please, please you _have _to believe me daddy!" I shake his pant leg.

"Are you on your period?" He says it so abruptly that I stand straight up, and my cheeks redden.

"What! No I'm not!" I just stare at him. That is not something I would ever thought daddy would say.

"Did you and your mother get in a fight then? Are you over exaggerating?" His eyes are begging me to say something that can counter act with what I've been saying.

I shake my head side to side. Hard.

Daddy sighs. "Then . . . Lets say you are telling the truth, okay? Do you have any proof or witnesses." My heart is thudding hard in my chest again. I nod slowly.

Daddy looks like he might cry.

"What do you got?" He puts his head in his hands.

"I-I got w-witnesses . . . J-Jasp-per, Alice, and Ed-Edwar-rd." I say softly. I'm jumping for joy that mother might be out of my life, but at the same time . . . I still love her.

He looks up at me. "Well kiddo. What do you want me to do?" To that I don't know what to say.

I want mother to stop hurting me and become a good mom. I don't want her to go to jail. But no one can control her.

Tears start streaming down my face. "I-I j-just w-want it to s-st-stop." I sob.

Dad pulls me for a hug. "Honey, I really don't want to send Renee to jail. I love her, and she just doesn't seem like that type of person. I'm sorry baby girl, but I don't know what to do." He rubs circles on my back. Another bunch of sobs rack through my body.

I look at daddy in the eye. He's raging a war with himself. I know he wants to do his duty as cheif of police, but he doesn't want to send the love of his life to jail. Daddy means the world to me. I don't want him to go through pain just so I can save my own ass.

"D-daddy . . . w-what if w-we deal with this as a-a family i-issue . . ." As long as she stops beating me I'll be happy.

He looks at me. There's no colour in his face at all. He knows if this doesn't get reported he is disobeying the lawn. But if he does report it he loses his wife.

* * *

I wake up with a bit of a head ach. Last night was . . . Well . . . dramatic. Dad said we'll have to have a family meeting about it Sunday.

So I clean myself up. I have to go to the hospital for my ear, than school. Daddy called before he left for me telling them I'll be late and why.

I get dressed quickly in gray skinny jeans, and black light sleeved sweat shirt. Its a small V-neck. I tug at the cross that Jasper gave me for my birthday two years ago. From the moment I put it on, I've never taken it off.

I pull on my converse, put my hair up in my gangster hat, grab my bag and walk quickly down the stairs.

"Oh, Bella," Mother says in a sing song voice.

Crap this can't be good.

"I just want to remind you that, no matter what you and your father talk about, next Friday you are going to Port Angeles, to the Panty Droppers Club and dancing for two hours. After that do whatever you must," She turns around and stares at me with a hard look. "Two come home with $1,000." She smiles and goes back to her house work. I run out the door, into my truck and drive away quickly.

I get to the hospital, give them my name, and wait for 20 minutes before I get called to get my ear fixed.

I'm to tell everyone that I slipped and fell. Believable because I fall a lot.

My Doctor is Edwards dad. Hopefully Edward was to stunned by what happen to tell his parents.

I walk in with my head down. My hair is like a curtain around me, in a way I feel like its a protective barrier.

"Hi, Bella, I am Dr. Cullen. Now tell me, how did you almost rip off your ear?" I feel like he can look into my soul. His eyes are so blue.

Edwards are an emerald green so Edward must of got his eyes from his mother.

. . . . . I did not know that I know that . . . . . .

His blonde hair has even blonder streaks in it. His face is handsome, and chiselled.

I can easily tell that Edward got most of his looks from his dad. Just not hair and eyes.

"I-I f-fell." I look away as I tell him my lie. I know its not believable but maybe I can say it enough that it becomes believable, even to me.

"Um hum. Are you sure you 'fell' Bella?" He gives me a look and it makes me wanna just tell him everything. What if Edward already told him? What would be the point in lying?

I take a deep breath and look and my hands.

"Yes." A tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away.

I don't understand. I love my mother, but I hate her! I want her gone . . . but I don't!

Dr. Cullen sighs, like he was expecting me to lie, and he was hoping I wouldn't.

I hate those sighs.

I don't like it when people are disappointed in me.

"Okay Bella, if that's the story your sticking with . . . I think I'll put four stitches in it, and then your good to go to school. You'll want to take a pain reliever when you'll all done."

* * *

Half an hour later I'm on my way back to school. Two Advil's in my system.

I felt weird. I didn't tell Dr. Cullen The truth but what if Edward did? I'll have to talk to him.

School is boring like always. I don't really talk to Edward in class. And I don't talk to him in gym. I told him in gym that I'll talk to him after school, but now I'm in my truck, with my hand on the keys debating whether or not to leave.

A knock on the window makes me jump and come out of my inner ramblings.

Edward comes and sits on the passenger seat.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" He gives me a smile as he sits beside me.

I start picking my nails.

"Y-you know . . . um . . . w-w-what happened y-yesterday?" I dip my head down so my hair curtains around me. I hear him sift.

"Yeah I remember. Have you ever told an adult?" He tucks my hair behind my ear. When his fingers brushed my skin it sent shivers down my spine.

I blush.

"N-no." I force myself to make eye contact with him. "A-and I d-don't want you t-to either." His eyes . . . . . Oh my god . . .

Again I want him in ways I haven't wanted anyone in a long time.

"I'm fucked up."

"No your not Bella!" He takes my face in his hand. "But I don't understand why you don't want adults to know." He rubs small circles on my cheek.

I can barely breath. I try to look away but he won't let me.

Tears start flowing my cheeks. Again.

"Because w-with everything she done to me, a-and everything she keeps doing," I take a deep breath. "I still love my mother." More tears.

He pulls me to him.

"Your stupid bitch of a mother doesn't deserve an amazing girl like you." He leans his cheek agents the top of my head. I sigh and relax agents him.

He rubs my back. I wrap my arms around his neck.

I don't know how long we're like that. But it feels so right that I seriously never wanted to move.

But we do move. Alice sent me a text saying that I'm staying at her house until Sunday night, apparently my mom called and asked if I can stay.

I have an emergency bag in my car, So I can go straight to her house.

Edwards rides to Alice's house with me because we are the only two left in the parking lot.

Apparently he pretty much staying at her house until his house is completely ready.

On our way to her house, we learn more about each other. We have a lot in common.

I park the car behind Jaspers car.

"Bella?" Edward grabs my hand before I get out of the car.

Goose bumps cover my body.

"Y-yes?" I stare at his hand. Edward reaches over and tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I just want you to know that . . . Even though we pretty much just met . . . I want you to Know that I will _always _be here for you. Okay?" Edward blushes a little, and gives me a sexy crooked grin.

My heart starts thundering in my chest. I swear he can hear it. I don't trust my words so I nod my head.

I hop out, and grab my bag out from behind my seat. Edward gives me a weird look.

"Just in case." I tell him with my head down.

I knock on the door and walk in like I usually do. Alice comes screeching down the hallway, and drags me into the bath room.

"Alice! What the heck!" Shes jumping up and down, and clapping her hands like a lunatic.

She turns on the shower and locks the door.

She leans really close and whispers in my ear "You and Edward are dating aren't you!" She starts squealing again. I grab her shoulders and force to be still.

I shake my head no.

"I wish we were," I whisper in her ear.

"I'll make it happen!" She replies in the same way.

I roll my eyes at her, turn off the shower, unlock the door and through my stuff down on her bed.

"So what was that all about?" Jasper asks as I flop on the bed.

"ME AND BELLA HAD A QUCKIE!" Alice smiles.

"WE DID NOT! Alice I know you WISH that happened but I'm sorry I don't go for the same team." I smile at her.

She pouts at me.

Edward looks confused.

"Dude we're joking around gosh!" Alice tells him, with a pillow flying at his head.

Alice sits down on Jaspers lap.

I sigh. Edward bends down and sets up the X-Box.

I never thought ass were cute. But damn Edward has a nice ass.

Alice throngs a pillow at me and winks. I glare at her and give her the finger.

This will be fun. I smile.

Edward sits on the edge of the bed and hands jasper the other controller. I watch from where I'm laying beside Edward.

A while later we play in teams.

Me and Alice Vs. Edward and Jasper.

Ya I'm enjoying myself

* * *

Edwards POV.

I've never met anyone like Bella.

Her mom beats her, but Bella doesn't want to tell anyone because she still loves her mom.

I didn't tell my parents exactly. But I did hint that Bella got beaten by someone.

Its understandable why Bella doesn't want her mom to leave . . . But she will have a much better, and safer life if she does.

Bella leaves to the bathroom.

The games on pause.

"Alice will you stop looking at me like that?" She's been giving me funny looks all day.

"Nope! But I have a question for you, and if you don't answer it I will hurt you." I do get scared.

No Alice can not hurt my body, but she can hurt my pride.

I run my hand through my hair. "Ask away," I look up at her from my spot on the floor.

"What do you think of Bella? And answer quickly she might be coming back!" She demands.

"I . . . um . . . I" I stutter. The question is predictable but I was hoping she wouldn't ask it.

"Oh spit it out!" She hits me with a pillow again.

"I defiantly like her as a friend!" I smile at her.

Jasper and I both know that, that wasn't what she was asking.

"AND!" It looks like she might explode. I sigh.

"And I might like like her. Happy?" I pick a thread coming loose from the carpet.

"Yes, yes I am," She smiles looks at Jasper and stands up, just as Bella is coming in.

"Yo your in my way pixie!" Bella says as she almost walks into Alice.

"Well fairy lets go get POPCORN!" And they off to the kitchen.

All the sudden Jasper has my by the front of my shirt yanking me up onto my feet.

"Dude! What the fuck!" I pull my shirt out from his grasp.

"I just wanna tell you that Bella doesn't need more hurt. So if you hurt her, I'll hurt you!" He goes sits back down and acts like he didn't just go Hulk on my ass.

The girls come back in and we play video games all night. Bella falls asleep beside me, with her head on my shoulder.

When I do date Bella, I will treat her nothing less than a queen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to those who reviewed! Shout out to jeangary28 and bethian3 for being amazing and reviewing! So lets have happy Bella for a little bit longer before things go south. Everyone good with that? Yeah? Good! :)  
Oh and sorry that this update wasn't all fast . . .  
On with the story!**_

I wake up to Alice kicking me in the butt.

The X-box remote doesn't feel good agents my face either.

Sighing I sit up. Edward is asleep on the floor, Jasper in the chair, Alice beside me.

X-box is still on. I get up to turn it off, but I trip on Edward and fall.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" I moan into the carpet.

I hear Edward snort and sit up.

"Bella? What the are you doing?" Theres a slight whine to his voice.

He's not a morning person either. This fact makes me smile.

I sit up and face him. "The stupid X-box is still on, I was turning it off." I turn back around and shut off everything quickly.

I hear Edward chuckle. "So while you could of step over top of me, you missed and fell?" I put my hands on my hips and turn to him.

The sky was just starting to brighten, so we could see each other . . . Kinda.

"Well, maybe you should of gotten out of the way." I bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"I should get out . . . I was sleeping! I can't magically move out of the way. This is your fault I'm awake!" Edward says loudly.

"Edward everything's you fault! Get out!" Alice kicks him in the head, flops over, and goes back to sleep.

I walk out, Edward fallows me. "So what now?" He says.

What can we do . . . Well . . .

"We can go swimming . . . Jasper and I go swimming at the river in the bush about a mile from Alice's house." I glance nervously at him. What I said was true. I go in my bra and panties, Jasper in his boxers. But it only happened twice.

I've gone skinny dipping with Alice there once. And with my ex once.

Edward has a smile on his face. "You mean the one in the bush behind the house?" I give him a look.

"Yes that river you dum!" I look away and blush. "You wanna?" I say to the ground.

He grabs my hand and walks me out the front door.

"I'd love to!" He doesn't let go of my hand.

So holding hands, in yesterdays clothes, and bare foot, we walk to the river.

There's never anyone here. Sometimes I feel like Alice has one of those hidden places that never met humans.

I sit on a rock covered with moss, and rub my arms. I have goose bumps again.

"Um . . . Bella? We forgot bathing suits . . ." It's easy to tell that Edward is nervous too.

Without looking at him, I strip.

First my shirt, than my pants and socks.

I look at him and quickly look away.

"Well, this is kinda like a two piece." I feel the heat flooding my cheeks.

"Um . . . Yeah . . ." I feel Edwards eyes on me. It makes me blush more.

I steal a peek at him.

He takes off his shirt and I can't believe that he has such defiant abbs.

Edward starts working on his pants and I look away.

"Wanna jump in together?" I steal another look at him.

He's openly staring at me.

I look back at the river.

Edward grabs my hand and starts rubbing circles on the back of it, with his thumb.

"Yeah," He replies with a smile.

"1," I take a deep breath  
"2," I get ready to jump.  
"3!" I jump in, still holding his hand.

As we break the surface we let go of each other's hands.

I stay under a little bit longer to look at Edward.

There are no words I can find to describe how badly I want him.

As a best friend, and as a lover.

I swim up and take a deep breath.

"So Bella . . . What's your favourite colour?" Edward swims i circles around me.

"Um . . . It changes pretty often actually . . . But at the moment . . . Orange," I say. Edward gives me a weird look.

"Like the colour of a sunset orange! What's you favourite colour?" I glance over my shoulder at him.

"My favourite colour? Easy! Chocolate brown!" He swims in front of me.

My hair colour is chocolate brown could he be . . .

I realize I'm staring at him when he begins to blush.

"Um . . . I love that colour too!" I dive under him.

I look up and he's staring at me.  
So, because he's not moving, I grab his foot and yank it down.

I quickly swim back up, and swim away.

"HEY!" I turn around and start laughing at the look at his face.

I stop when he starts swimming at me.

"AAAAAAH!" I scream and start swimming away quickly.

"Get . . . Back . . . Here . . ." Edward says between pants.

I giggle as I swim faster and harder up stream.  
Edward's hand graze's my foot.

I let out another shriek.

Edward grabs a good hold on my foot and pulls me to him.

He holds on to me and goes underwater.

When we come back up for air, I start smacking his chest. But I was still giggling.

I look up at him. His face is so close to mine.

I can smell his breath, and feel it on my face.

One of his arms are hooked under my knees and the other is holding my shoulders.

He pulls me closer to him. My heart is beating a hundred miles a minute is seems.

We're so close that I only have to move slightly to kiss him.

Oh, I really want to kiss him.

We stay like that for awhile. Neither one of us making the first move.

"Should we?" Edward asks. I felt his lips brush mine when he spoke.

I shiver.

I really want to say yes. I mean why can't I?

It's not like we just met, or I am being forced to be a hooker for a night.

What a minute. That it exactly it.

Well . . . The just met thing isn't a big deal . . . But having sex with other men for money . . .

Would that be classified as cheating?

I think it would . . . Damn . . .

I can't say no though . . .

I realize I've been shaking my head no. Edward leaned back a bit.

"I really want to . . ." I say, my voice sad and weak, even to my own ears.

Edwards voice is shaky to. "But?"

I get out of his hold. I might of just ruin my chances of being with him forever.

With my eyes I plead him to understand.

"M-my mother . . . Makes m-me to b-bad things . . . I-I can't d-date you b-because I'd hurt y-you . . ." I climb out of the water.

Edward fallows me out. "Like what?"

I start pacing. I don't know how to tell him.

Should I tell him? Do I trust him?

I look at Edward . . . Yes I'd trust Edward with everything.

"She'smakingmebeahooker! Ican'tsaynotohersoIhaveto! Andthatscheating!" I say all of that as fast as I can. When I finish I take a deep breath.

"What? I'm sorry Bella but can you please repeat that?" Edward takes another step towards me, and I fall to my knees.

"Ssshh, Bella its okay, ssshhh," Edward pulls me into his arms, and rubs my back.

We're in the same position as when we were in the truck.

I start crying.

I feel bad for dragging Edward into my life, and that I'm not strong enough to take on my mom.

"M-my mother . . . she m-makes me do b-bad things . . ." I repeat.

Edward nods.

"What is she making you do Bella?" Edward rocks me back and forth.

It clams me.

"Sh-shes sending me to a club . . . And I have to get $1,000 . . . Sh-she's m-making me b-be a h-h-hooker!" I bury my face in his chest.

His whole body tenses up.

I lean away from him. I look at his face.

He's pale, and staring at me with wide eyes.

"E-Edward . . . I'm sorry!" I put my face in my hands.

More tears leaked out.

He pulls me back to him.

"Have you ever had to do this before?" Edwards rocking both of us back and forth.

"She's threaten to . . . B-but never actually made me d-do it . . ." I look him in the eye. "Edward I think she's serious . . . Sh-she doesn't let me say no."

"Get dress Bella . . . We have to tell someone." Edward stands me on my feet and starts pulling his clothes on.

"NO! Edward no! Please! She's still my mom!" I grab his hands and look him in the face.

He looks pained. "Bella . . . Everyone wants you safe . . . This can't happened to you I won't let it!" He turns around and finishes.

"Put your clothes on Bella. Please." He looks so sad.

"Who are we telling?" I start shaking. I already told my daddy. He'll deal with it.

"I don't know yet," Edward picks up my shirt.

He looks at my body, and his eyes fall on the scare on my side.

Edward points at it.

"Did . . . Sh-she give this to you?" He says. Anger easily enters his voice.

I nod.

Edward pulls my shirt down over my head.

I slowly move my arms to put them through the shirt.

He's muttering to himself as he hands me my pants.

I pull them on.

He grabs my hand.

"Wh-who are we telling?" I ask as we jog through the bush.

Edward takes a while to answer.

"Everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you BellaBrookes for your review. I will do my best to have them slowly grow closer, and slow things down. And I haven't actually read the story you spoke of, but I will have to give it a read, and say sorry to the author if my plot is as close to their plot as you said it seems. I would also like to tell you that there are a lot of stories where Bella has an abusive parent, just so you know.  
Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay so not every chapter will be as detailed as that one. Only if I feel its a a BIG event. **_

We arrive at Alice's house. I'm shaking. Edward has no right to tell me what to do.

"Alice!" Edward calls as we enter the door.

"In the kitchen!" She hollers back.

Edward drags me behind him.

He is slowly pissing me off.

"Alice, Jasper, we need to put a stop to this!" Edward says and points at me. I glare at him.

Jasper starts looking mad.

"What are you talking about man?" Alice said, worry entering her voice.

"Bella has to tell someone about her mom!" Edward hisses at them.

Jasper's face hardens. "You don't think I know that!? Holly crap, Edward its her decision!" He growls

Edward stares at Jasper with his mouth hanging open.

I yank my arm away from him.

Words don't come to me. I turn and go to Alice's room.

Strip, put on my blue lace panties and matching bra.

I pull on my gray leggings. I can still hear their convocation

"She can't help herself! We have to help her!" Edward insists.

I pull on my black, gray, and blue plaid high-rise skirt. It ends just above my knees.

"Edward enough! You seem to really like Bella, she likes you back, but you can't control her!" Alice says impatiently.

I pull on my black low V-neck shirt that has a blue skull on the side.

The same side as the scare.

I'm scared. What if they agree? No, I know they agree with Edward but what if they take away my mother?

Even though she has a fucked up way of showing it, I know she loves me.

And I love her . . .

I put my head ban into my hair.

All the same shade of blue.

I walk out.

"But-" Edward starts.

"Oh just quit it will yeah? If Bella can handle it let her." Jasper see me standing awkwardly in the door way. "Come here honey."

I run into his arms and hide my head in his chest.

"Edward think about it okay? You two just met! Don't go trying to make her decisions for her now!" Alice said furiously.

Edward looks away, and drags a hand through his hair.

I inhale Jaspers sent. I slowly start claming down.

* * *

Edwards POV

I feel bad, but I know that I'm at least trying to do the right thing.

Its hard. I feel such a contection with Bella, and it feels like we've know each other forever.

I walk out of Alices house, and start walking home.

Its a bit of a walk, but I'll be fine.

My heart is going a mile a minute, my brain is screaming mean words at me.

Seriously what was I thinking?

I never try to go fast with a girl because its not right.

But of corse the first girl I try to move in on fast, is a girl who should be handle with care.

I'm fucked up in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! My personal deadline for each update is every Wednesday untill the story ends. Hope you all like the chapter :)**_

Edward's POV

I'm going out of my head. I barely know her, and yet it feels like she's my whole world.

The sun beats down on my back as I walk home.

I throw the door open, and slam it close.

"EDWARD! Do slam the door! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Mom comes running out of the kitchen.

She takes a good look at me. Her face changes from upset to worried.

"Whats wrong honey?" Mom grabs my hand and drags me to the kitchen.

"Sit, I'll make you something to eat," I sit down at the island and she pulls out a frying pan, a bowl, eggs, bread, syrup, and cinnamon.

French toast. My absolute favourite.

"Okay, so tell me. Whats going on?" My mom tosses a look over her shoulder at me.

Its _the_ look, so I start telling her.

"Okay, there's this girl, and I feel like I've known her forever, but I barely actually know her . . . And I think I just freaked her out, and ruin my chances forever." I say looking at my hands.

"Edward your to young to ruin your chances _forever_, but if you tried to hard then yes you might have freaked her out." Mom says.

Is that suppose to make me feel better?

"_Okay_? So What do I do?!" Even I can hear the longing in my voice.

Mom gives me a serious look. "Your serious about her aren't you?"

I start to blush . . . Great.

"Yeah . . . She amazing . . . And what she lets herself go through because she loves someone . . . astounding! But she need help and I feel like I am the one that's suppose to help her . . . Am I crazy?" I rub my face with my hands.

"Yes Edward your crazy. But I don't think your lunatic crazy, _I _think your love crazy." Mom puts the food on a plate and sits on the stool beside me. "But Edward, you have to really get to know this girl before you try to help her. You can't assume what she truly needs." Mom wraps her arms around me. "And you aren't capable of being the only one that helps her. She doesn't know you well enough yet." She kisses my temple, and leaves me alone to the French Toast and to my thoughts.

And I have a lot to think about it seems.

* * *

Bella's POV

I know they're right. How could I not?

So why can't I just give up my mom like they all want me to? Well to me its impossible.

She saved me from making a big mistake . . . I can never repay her for that.

Alice gets a text. We sitting in her living room watching TV. She just stares at me, and shows Jasper the text.

Jasper throws a pillow and stomps out of the room.

"Alice whats wrong?" She shakes her head, gets up quietly and follows Jasper.

I think about all the things that could get them very upset.

Well a lot of things can but . . . She was looking at me . . .

Edward . . .

I pause the movie and run out after them.

"Jasper! Alice!" I call after them.

"Why wouldn't you tell us Bella!? You said things were getting better!" I wince at Jasper harsh voice.

He rounds the corner and stand right in my face, with his bag, my bag, and a few of Alice's over night bags.

I just stare at him, now knowing that it was Edward and exactly what he sent.

Shit.

"I-It I-is . . ." I stutter.

"NO ITS NOT! Damn your such a bad liar!" Jasper runs his hands through his hair.

Alice wraps her small arms around his waist from behind.

I take a deep breath.

It's just not possible for me to survive without Alice and Jasper.

And now . . . I might just lose them.

"Jasper I'm sorry! Alice I'm sorry!" My knee's feel weak.

Alice walks past Jasper and wraps her arms around me.

"You . . . You can't go back Bella. We won't let you!" Jasper's eyes are flashing.

I start shaking. If I don't go back mom will be really mad . . . But I can't go back.

Alice grabs my hand and starts dragging me outside.

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper is behind me, pushing my back.

"We're not letting you go back." Jasper grabs his keys.

I look at them with wide eyes, but I'm too much in shock to fight back.

Alice pulls me into Jasper's back set, Jasper climbs in the front.

Alice puts on the child lock, and get in the front with Jasper.

She receives another text.

"Babe please turn off your sound?" Jasper looks at her.

"Yeah," Alice is typing back to whoever sent her the text.

"Edward is ready, and Emmett said okay." Alice says softly to Jasper.

He nods.

"What . . . Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well . . ." Alice starts, looking at Jasper.

He nods again.

"We're picking up Edward, then we're going to my older brothers house. My parents said its fine, Edward said that his mom's cool with it, Emmett is calling your dad and talking to him, and Jasper will call his parents later." Alice said sending me a worried look.

"Are . . . Are you guys kidnapping me?" I gap at them.

We pull up tp Edwards house.

He kisses his mom goodbye and tosses his bag in the trunk.

"No we're not kidnapping you Bells . . ." Alice falls silent.

No one speaks for a while.

Edward is sitting beside me.

"We're saving you . . ." Edward whispers.

I stare at him, then look at Alice and Jasper.

I understand that they think they're doing the right thing . . .

But how big will my punishment be now that I'm running away from my problem.

Edward watches me have a battle with my self.

He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, then let's go.

We're speeding down the highway.

"Alice . . . Where does your brother live?" I ask.

Please not far away . . . Please!

"Phoenix."


	6. Chapter 6

_**WOW! Well wasn't that fun! Sorry if people think I'm going to fast, I'm just excited! And I know a lot of you are getting mad at Bella, heck even I am! But I promise soon . . . Or in 5 chapters everyone will understand! So give me your thoughts! Please take the Poll on my profile, AND what do people think of a chapter coming from Jasper or Alice's point of view? TELL ME WITH A REVIEW!  
And if you can't think of what to say in a review just send a smily face! They make me smile :D  
Oh and I'm trying to make sure I always write the same amount for each chapter, so tell me if you think I show write more!**_

"No . . ." I whisper for the hundred time.

Jasper pulls over, and switches places with Edward.

He grabs me by the shoulders.

"Yes Bella! I can't understand why your trying to save someone who makes to do . . ." He scrunched his nose at a loss for words

"Vial?" Edward suggest.

"Yeah! Bella if it was anyone else, you'd be fighting tooth and nail to save them . . . Why don't you try to save you?" Jasper's eyes search my face.

I shake my head. My mom is the only person who has actually saved me! Why doesn't anyone understand that?

Jasper's eyes flash. That is not good . . . He's getting angry.

"Well in that case, she must have hit you in the head one to many times!" I gasp at what he said.

Alice wipes her head around and looks at Jasper wide-eyed, appalled at what he said.

"JASPER!" Alice glares at him.

He gives her a look. It's a kinda of scared look, but at the same time you know he will hold his ground. Just in a nicer way.

"We were all thinking it . . ." Jasper says softly.

Edward mumbles something that I wasn't able to catch.

I look at my two best friends. And the boy that I think I might like more than just . . . well like!

Questions start assaulting my mind.

Do they really think I'm crazy?

Should I be put into a mental institute like Jasper said last year?

How come I don't know whats best for me?

Why do they know whats best for me?

Are they doing whats best for me?

* * *

I slept for most of the trip.

I refuse to think of it as a permanent thing like Alice said it is. To me it's just a trip.

Emmett lives in a fancy apartment.

Alice's told me that he calls it a bachelor pad, but said that its way to lame to be called that.

I look up at the building.

The golden trimming, the statues, the water fountain.

Very fancy . . . I might be sick . . .

I didn't want to get out of the car, but Edward and Jasper pretty much drag me out.

No here we are standing in front of a door that says 'Warning Party Zone' on it.

I grab Alice's arm before she knocks.

"I don't want to!" I say almost hysterically.

Edward knocks on the door.

"EM! OPEN UP YOU FAT PIG!" Edward yells with a smile on his face.

The door gets ripped open. I'm surprised it didn't fall off its hinges.

"I'm not a fat pig you ass hole! You wish you were as sexy as me!" The biggest man alive says.

He has the same black hair as Alice, but his is really curly.

His shirt looks like it might tear at the seams because of his muscles.

This man could kill you by hugging you.

"EMMIE!" Alice throws her arms around him.

He gives her a big bear hug.

I thought her head was going to pop off.

He puts her down and looks at me.

I start shaking my head.

"This must be Bella!" He picks me up, and I can't breathe.

I think my eyes are popping out of my head.

He puts me down, and turns down his stereo.

Emmett was listening to Bad To The Bone.

He gives Edward a hug, and Jasper a firm hand shake.

"Come in guys! I made NACHOS!" He runs to where I assume the kitchen is.

I walk in, and you can tell that he is not a clean freak like Alice.

"Ew! Emmett you need to keep this nasty place clean!" Alice wrinkles her nose.

"Well! It'll be my new roomies job!" Emmett winks at me.

My face pales.

Alice rolls her eyes and goes to help Emmett. Edward turns on the TV and flops on the couch.

Jasper and I stand awkwardly in the door way.

Edward pats the space beside him. Jasper sat down and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Hey!" Edward tries to grab the remote back.

They start wrestling for it.

I close the door, and sit down with my back to it, and watch the boys.

It's amazing how fast boys can become friends. But they also already met before . . .

"BELLA!" Alice yells from where she disappeared.

I get up and walk quickly to where she is.

Alice is bringing the huge mountain of nachos out and to where the boys are.

"Emmett will show you where you're gonna be living!" She smiles at me. With her eyes I can tell she's begging me to understand and be happy.

Emmett loops his arm with mine, and leads me down the hall way leading off the other side of the kitchen.

"Okay so this is my room," He points to the first room, which is the master bed room.

"Closest . . . Closest . . . Bathroom . . ." We walk further down the hall way.

"And this bed room is yours!" I stare at it.

It's not as big as Emmett's master bed room, but its close.

He shows me how it has a walk in closet, and its own bathroom.

This room could fit four of my room back home!

It has its own desk, king sizes bed, the bathroom is the size of my kitchen at home!

A smile creeps its way on to my face.

Emmett picks me up and sets me on the bed.

He sits and looks a me, a serious look consuming his face.

"Bella . . . Alice told me. She told me every thing, okay? So if I every find you trying to running away, I will hunt you down and bring you back here!" A smile brightens up his face.

"Bella you understand that this is only happening because everyone cares about you, right? I just met you, but I can tell your fucked up, and now your just like another little Ally!" I look at him.

Emmett would die for Alice. Its written on his face. I get butterflies in my stomach, and my face reddens, at such a nice complement.

I look at him, and feel the need to tell him the truth.

If he's anything like Alice he'll find it out anyways.

"Thank you . . . But I can't promise that I won't try to leave . . . I'm sorry . . ." If I leave soon, maybe mother won't punish me badly.

Maybe she would be happy that I'm back and not punish me at all . . .

He gives me a _"It's on"_ look.

"Alright Bella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emmett! Your insanely over protective brother!" He shakes my hand and gives me a mischievous grin.

My face paled again.

Emmett skips out of the room.

"Okay everyone!" I hear him through the wall.

I look out the window above the desk.

We are 9 stories up.

I will never be able to sneak out through the windows.

"Lets start CLEANING!" Emmett finishes.

I hear groans.

"BELLA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP!" Jasper calls.

I screwy out there to help. Emmett instructs me to go to the second closest in the hall and open the door. Its where are the cleaning stuff.

I grab five big black garbage bags, and two laundry baskets.

Emmett nods in approval as I renter the room. We starts in the living room.

The more we clean, the bigger it gets.

We are only half done, and this room its six times the sizes of Emmett's bedroom!

By the time we're finished its dark outside, and all the nachos are gone.

We haven't even started any other room. Thankfully all the other rooms are clean-ish.

I lay in the lazy boy chair.

Emmett picks me up, sits in it himself and holds me in his lap.

He's such a lovable guy! I already feel like his little sister.

Alice runs up and sits on his other knee.

"Oh come on! Now I can't see!" Emmett complains.

I giggle.

Here I really do feel loved. It's the type of love that daddy and I have.

In Emmett's lap, Alice and him bickering, Jasper snoring on the floor, and Edward passed out on the couch, I finally realize.

I can't go back home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**:D THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel like a freaking celebrity! Seriously I can't tell any of you how much reviews mean to me! And thank you to those who took the poll on my profile. I don't know if I will be able to update Wednesday so you get it early!  
I will like to thank barbiedoll123, jeangary28, bethian3, Guest (Sasha), melissa TWILIGHT, peacesistal23, psychovampirefreak, cbmorefire, JustcallmeRiley, Guest, BellaBrooks for reviewing! I love you all!  
**__**Anyways on with the story!**_

Its been a couple of days. We finally finished cleaning Emmett's apartment, and Alice unpacked my stuff while I was in the shower.

Now its been really easy to smile. Even Jasper has been smiling more.

I feel like I've been in a dream. It's so easy to laugh and smile, and just be happy.

Emmett acts like he is my older brother. Its something I've always kind of wanted.

Edward and I've grown really close. He told me that his grandma died, and he just couldn't handle living in her house anymore, so that's why he moved.

Today though is the day that Jasper, Alice, and Edward leave me.

Emmett and my dad made it possible for me to finish school here.

It still makes me dizzy that my dad is allowing this.

"Remember kiddo, if you're not at school, your with Emmett!" Daddy warns me again.

"Yes sir!" I feel my smile fade a bit as I ask whats been on my mind for a while.

"How mad is mother?" I feel my thought burn. Like I'm about to puke.

"Well . . . She doesn't know . . . Bella I can't lose you mom . . . I'm sorry for that . . . So she thinks you just ran." My dad's voice is fulled with guilt.

I want to yell at him. To tell him that he guilt that he feels should be a lot worse.

But I can't. Tears fill my eyes.

"I-its okay daddy. But I got to g-go now." We tell one an other we love each other, then disconnect.

Trying to calm myself is never easy. It feels like the only two people in the world I want to love me the most . . . Just don't love me.

I take a deep breath and walk out.

The four of them are standing in front of my door.

Emmett and Alice give me the same worried look.

Jasper looks mad, and sad.

Edward . . . I can't figure out what expression is on his face. He just look . . . Pained.

Emmett is the first to speak. Which is really not surprising.

"Well the taco's I made can't go to waste! Lets go!" I fight back a laugh as Emmett herds us to the kitchen.

That man loves salsa. I swear he only eats if it involve that.

Alice and I eat one taco. Emmett eats about five. Edward eats about three or four. Jasper eats two.

I raise my eyebrow as Edward and Emmett fight over the last one.

"You fat pig you ate all of them!" Edward argues.

"I'M A GROWING BOY! AND I'M NOT FAT!" Emmett throws back at Edward.

"Well that's not what your mom said!" Edward fires at him.

I gasp. Alice and Jasper both say "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!"

Emmett puts up his fists. "You wanna fight Eddie?"

Edward's eyes flash at the nick name. "Yes I do Emmy"

Emmett's eyes flash.

"BOYS! No fighting!" Alice yells.

For such a petit girl, she sure has a big voice.

They both look at her, than back at each other.

"Fine!" They say at the same time.

After we finish eating we get their stuff ready, and I'm fighting back tears.

Tomorrow is Wednesday. So really they can't miss anymore school. But that doesn't mean I want them to leave.

I'd rather them all to live here too.

We all go down to Jasper's car. We fill in their things. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are all joking around.

I give Alice a big hug.

"If you have any problems with him, give me a call." She whispers in my ear. I hold back a sob and nod into her neck.

"I love you Ally!" We have all taken Emmett's nickname for her.

She rubs my back and gets in the car.

I take a deep breath.

Jasper gives me a hug.

"You'll be okay here baby girl. I promise. And if that promise ever break I'll be speeding my ass back here!" Jasper rubs my back to calm me down

I nod.

"Thank you for taking care of me . . ." I say. He smiles and climbs into the driver seat.

I take two deep shuddering breaths.

Edward pulls me into his arms.

"Emmett isn't a bad guy. But he is a lunatic. One good smack will put him back in place." Edward gives me his smile.

It's the smile that makes me want to melt.

I just can't seem to let go.

Emmett pulls me from him.

I start kicking, and hitting him, crying freely.

Edward hurries into the car.

I'm being help to Emmett's chest. I look at the retreating car.

Please turn around Edward.

He does. And he's crying too.

With my face tuck in his neck Emmett carries me back to his apartment.

We sit on the couch and he rocks me back and forth.

"Shh. Bella its okay. I will never hurt you." He repeats this untill I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in my bed a couple of hours later.

The song Bad Apple by David Wilcox is blasting from the living room.

Slowly, I sneak out of my room.

And see Emmett, dancing in nothing but his boxer and scream sing along to the song.

I fall over laughing my head off.

The song comes to and end. And Emmett's covering him self with a pillow.

I start laughing even harder.

"So . . . Your awake . . ." Emmet says slowly. I can't get off the floor.

I start hitting my fist agents it. Emmett runs to his room.

Finally I calm myself down and Emmett comes back into the living room again.

I start giggling. I sit up on the couch.

"Okay so my girl is coming over to-night and- STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He looks so upset that I bit my tongue. But I just can't fight the smile on my face.

Emmett huffs.

"What happen will _not_ be mentioned correct?" I look at him. I nod my head yes and try to be serious.

But that makes me start laughing again.

He sighs.

"Okay so I hope you like because she comes over a lot. I just thought that you might like having another girl around tonight . . ." Emmett looks away from me.

I give him a big hug.

"Thank you Emmy. Its very nice of you to think of me. Very nice." I giggle as he tenses up at the nick name.

"I know I'm a very nice! Oh and no more 'Emmy'. Thats a very un-sexy nickname." He rubs my back a little.

"Okay." I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

"By the way, the three musketeers should be coming over friday night with the rest of your stuff." He says on his way to the kitchen.

A slow smile spreads across my face.

Friday can not come quick enough.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews everybody! I will like to thank Nightlydusk for your review! Also feel free to give me you imput on each chapter and I'll take it all into serious consideration! Remember if you haven't please take the poll on my profile (if you want to). Now you many read the story and review! :D I love you all very much!**_

Bella's POV

I go to the room I'm staying in and have a shower. I need to get my thoughts straight.

It's still hard to accept I'm staying _here_, even though I accept I can't go back.

I wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. My heart rate slows because of the familiar sent.

I shave everywhere that needs shaving, then use my strawberry body wash.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off. Before pulling on black straight leg jeans I put on my lacy bra and matching panties, feeling like I need the little extra confidence.

I grab a light blue t-shirt.

Eyeliner, some blush, lip gloss, and my face is done.

I grab my cell and send a quick text to Alice.

_Have you met Rose? Is she nice? _-B

I pull on ankle socks and pace around the room untill she replies.

_I talked to her once at Christmas. She seems nice _~A

Okay so she not bad. Trying to clam myself down I sit on my bed and do some deep breathing.

Honestly why am I freaking out so much?

I can't think of a good answer.

I hear the door open and close.

Emmett's voice and a women's voice flows through the apartment to my ears.

Show time.

I swallow my fear and walk out of the room.

Emmett is hugging her. He steps back.

When I see Rose my jaw drops.

She is more beautiful than any skinny ass model ever.

Her curves and hair and face and . . . her everything!

Emmett must have heard me because he glances over his shoulder.

"Bella! Rosie I would like you to met my new roomie Bella!" He smiles and pushes me towards her.

My cheeks get warm.

"Hello Bella! Emmett's told me little about you!" She smiles.

Rose has the voice of an angle.

"H-hi." I stutter out.

Emmett grabs her hand and leads us all to the kitchen.

I try to breathe.

"I have a stir fry started! Babe you and Bella can sit at the island and talk." Emmett helps her on to the stool.

I smile like a fool at how nice and caring Emmett is with Rose.

It makes me ache for Edward.

Even though we barely know each other he's been so nice to me!

Edward changed everything. That boy is my knight in shining armor.

And I miss him.

"So Bella tell me about yourself!" Rose's blue eyes sparkle.

All I can do is stare at her.

Emmett comes up quickly and whispers into her ear.

She looks at him with wide eyes but nods, then looks back to me.

"How about I tell you about myself?" Rose smiles.

A sigh finds its way out of my mouth. I give her a small smile and nod.

Emmett cooks and Rose tells me about her whole life.

Her parents are rich, Rose and her dad only bonded through cars, her mom and her only bonded through shopping and taking care of how they look, she got bully for her boob size in public school, then in high school and ever since every male has panted after her.

Rose and Emmett met a couple of summer's ago, and they have been in love ever since.

"So what do you do now? Job wise," I ask.

She seriously looks like a super model.

"Oh I help Daddy run his change of car shops!" She smiles wide, which in return makes me smile.

"And dare I say, she is HOT when she talks cars!" Emmett winks, as he brings us our dinner.

Rose smacks his head. I laugh out load when Emmett acts like it didn't even happen.

Emmett sits on the other side of Rose. I calm myself down and start eating.

"So? Do you two like each other?" Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at us.

I start laughing again.

Rose winks at me.

"Yep, and I'm leaving you for her!" Rose grabs my hand and smiles at Emmett.

I do my best to stop laughing.

Emmett has the most offended look on his face, and pouts like a little boy.

"Bella I'm starting to reconsider our friendship!" Emmett whine's.

I start laughing again.

The stir fry is actually pretty good. Rose and I discuss a shopping trip for next week as we finish up dinner.

Emmett tells us that because he cooked we get to clean.

Rose smack him again, but she had a smile on her face.

I wash, and she dries and puts them away.

"Rose?" I say handing her a plate. "May I ask you something?"

She smiles at me. "Yep!"

"How . . . When did you realize you love Emmett?" My eyes stayed locked on the glass I'm cleaning.

Rose sighs happily. "With in the first few minutes with him I realized he was the one." She smiles at me.

"You know Bella. I usually really hate people. Typically girls," She says. "And I honestly don't know why, but I really like you." Rose pats my shoulder and glides into the living room.

I quickly finish up and join them.

"So what are we watching?" I ask as I sit on the couch. I see the batter running to first base.

Emmett is sitting in the _Lazy Boy_ with Rose on his lap.

He starts telling me about the last play, using his hands and moving so much he almost knocked Rose off his lap.

"RUN! MAKE IT DAMN IT!" He yells as the runner stops moving at third base.

Rose giggles and winks at me. A weird feeling overwhelms me.

It started in my stomach and spread to the top of my head and the tip of my toes.

"FUCK YOU! YOU COULD OF MADE THAT!" Rose yells before I start thinking deeply on this new feeling.

The next batter comes up to the plate. The camera zooms in on his face, and the poor man looks scared.

"Oh god NOT HIM!" Emmett exclaims.

"What? Whats wrong with him?" I ask.

"He sucks at batting! He never even swings for the ball! He is an excellent first base person yes, but sucks ass at batting!" Rose tells me.

Rose its correct. He didn't swing once.

His team lost.

"FUCK HIM!" Emmett screams as he turns off the TV.

Rose plays on her phone and everything is silent for a little.

I'm about to say something when she speaks.

"Oh! The new club 'Paralyzed' is open! We should go!" Rose smiles at me and turns in Emmett's lap so she's facing him.

A club.

I do not _do _clubs.

Edward's POV

Leaving with out Bella was hard. My feelings for her might be to strong for the time we shared, but when she was clinging on to me . . . It broke my heart to have to let her go.

No one speaks on the drive home, the only noise is the radio turned up so load it almost drowns out my thoughts.

Almost.

Having Bella gone . . . Well I'm very happy that she doesn't have to ever see that monster that calls herself her mother again.

But it breaks my heart knowing I'll barely be able to see her.

I tap Jasper's shoulder, he turns down the music.

"We need to get all Bella's belongings to Emmett's." This way she can never leave . . . And I get to see her more.

Jasper looks at my through the review mirror.

"I agree. Now how are we suppose to do that?" His eyebrow raises.

Not knowing how to answer, I don't say anything.

Alice turns back up the music when the song Can't Hold Us Down by; Christina Aguilera comes on.

She sings along.

I roll my eyes and continue to try to make a plan.

The only problem is whats-her-name. If she isn't there, we should be fine.

I tap Jasper's shoulder again, and he turns down the volume.

"Does Bella have a lot of belongings?" I have never been in her room . . . Or even her house for that matter.

"No not really. Her shitty mother broke or threw out most of them." His expression darkens just mentioning her.

I do my best to not punch something.

"Well . . . What if when she's gone, we get all Bella's stuff then, and drive to her house?" I say, and as the words come out of my mouth I realize the flaw.

When will she leave her house?

Before I voice the question Alice smiles at me.

"We'll do it on Friday! She goes shopping with my mom at noon!" She says half heartedly.

I call Emmett to tell him the three of us will be back at his house Friday night.

"Bella will be happy about that!" I can hear his smile through the phone.

"Really?" I ask hoping he isn't being sarcastic.

"You are sooooo obvious!" He laughs.

"What do you mean?" Before I get an answer he hangs up.

I throw my cell phone on the set beside me.

"Everything good?" Jasper asks as he turns on my road.

"Yeah it's all good. Ally do we have to skip school Friday?" I rub my hands over my face and yawn.

"Yeah we do. My mommy won't care because I'm going to see Emmett. She's happy we're hanging out again. Jazz will it be a problem for you?" Alice says.

I gag at Jasper's nick name.

He shoots me a look.

"Yeah. Angela and Ben don't care what I do as long as I'm with good people." He says.

I laugh at him, never being called a _good_ person before.

"Shut up and get out of my car!" Jasper snarls at me stopping in my drive way.

"Alright! Just don't start making out with my cousin before you get off my property!" I grab my cell, and slide out.

"Wanna pop the trunk!?" I call.

They are making out.

I pound my fist on the windshield.

"POP THE TRUNK THE GET OUTTA HERE!" I try to look serious but a smile forces itself on my face.

I love seeing Alice so happy.

Grabbing my bag out off the trunk I slam down the trunk door.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY!" I hear Jasper yell.

Rolling my eyes I unlock the door, step in, and kick my shoe's off.

"I'm home!" I yell. No one answers, so mom and dad must be out on a date.

climbing the stairs I go straight to my bed and sleep.

With beautiful dreams filled of my perfect girl.

Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**PLEASE READ! Hello my lovely's! Thank you all for reviewing! A special thanks to AliOchic, and KitKat14-21! I hope everyone is enjoying this story! So for me, school is starting. So the chapters might be a bit shorter, because I won't have a lot of time to write them. If I go a week with out updating the chapter should be longer. I won't stop writing though! :D**_

Bella's POV

Emmett gives Rose a look.

My heart thumps.

"Rosie, Bella is not old enough yet!" Emmett pats her leg.

She starts shaking her head.

"Its Bella's first night! We need to make it memorable!" Rose insists.

Apparently age doesn't matter at all to her.

I try to speak but all I'm doing is opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Rose!" Emmett sighs.

She crosses her arms just under her chest making her D size breasts look DD

Emmett's eyes widen, and stare.

Rose smiles wickedly, she knows she won.

"Don't worry, with daddy's money we can do anything!" She hops off Emmett's lap and drags me into the room I'm staying in.

Rose, rips through my very small wardrobe and frowns.

"Well we will just have to take you to my house!" She announces and drags me again.

"Come on Em! We're leaving!" She yells as we exit the door.

"R-Rose! I-I d-don't go t-to clubs!" I say, digging my heels into the floors.

She puts her hands on her hips, and gives me a look.

It's the same look Alice gives me when she wants to do something, and I'm to chicken to do.

Like when we jumped off that 60ft train bridge.

**~Flash Back~**

_"Alice I can't do it!" I look down at the water far below. _

_Jaspers already in, and Alice is trying to talk me in to jumping as well._

_"Yes you can Bella! You have to learn to overcome the things that scare you most of all!" Alice holds my hands and tries to clam me down._

_"I think I'm gonna be sick." I whisper looking over again. _

_"HURRY UP GIRLS! I THINK I HEAR THE POLICE AND THE TRAIN!" Jasper yells swimming to the river bank._

_"We are so going to jail!" I yell at Alice._

_She puts her hands on her hips and gives me her best 'mom' look._

_"Just because this is illegal doesn't mean we're going to jail. If we jump we are safe and sound. If we stay here, we might die, and will defiantly be charged. So are you ready to jump or not?" _

**~End of Fash Back~**

The fact that I jumped still shocks me.

"Bella the worse thing that will happen is that Emmett punches someone for looking at you the wrong way." Rose says, as Emmett comes out the door behind us.

He's now wearing a nice button down shirt with his black jeans.

"Who am I punching in the face?" Emmett asks.

"No one. Now Bella let's go!" Rose smiles and takes me along with her.

I walk with her this time. Nothing bad will happen.

It's not like I have to do the things mother always wanted me to do at a club. Just what I'm comfortable with, so I can have fun. Right?

"So are we going to your house first Rosie?" Emmett asks as we reach Rose's blood read Lamborghini.

"Yeah!" Rose says in a 'duh' voice. I climb in the back, Emmett in the passenger seat, and Rose in the driver seat.

"So . . . On the way to the club may I pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee drive?" Emmett whines.

"No! You haven't drove it yet! You still need to earn it!" Rose says treating him like a two-year old.

My eyes widen in shock. Emmett's never drove Rose's car?

Everything is quiet for a while. My face is pressed agents the window.

Rose chuckles.

"Bella have you ever been here before?" She asks her eyes glancing between looking at me in the review mirror and the road.

I shake my head and mumble at her.

She smiles and pulls in the drive way of . . . a castle!

I stare with my eyes wide open. I can't believe Rose lives here!

Climbing out of the car I rush to catch up with her and Emmett.

"Y-you _LIVE _here!?" Rose just laughs at my question.

I can't stop staring.

Walking into her castle my eyes some how pop even wider! This place is so grand!

"Come on we got to changed!" Rose pulls me up the stairs and into the right-wing.

"And this is _my _bedroom!" I gasp and think I might fait.

Is bigger than my whole house, and Emmett's apartment!

She takes me to her closet which is bigger than my bedroom.

"Holly fuck!" I gasp out.

Quickly covering my mouth with my hands I stare at Rose.

"Sorry I didn't mean to swear!" My breath turns into shallow gasps knowing the punishment for swearing.

Rose gives me a weird look. "Bella I don't care. I swear all the time. So does Emmett and my parents, and the staff."

My jaw hits the floor when she says staff.

A sparkly zebra print dress hits my face.

"Your gonna catch flies! Put this on I'll met you down stairs!" Rose leaves with a red dress and heels.

I look down and see black heels in front of me.

Well. Looks Like I got to get ready

* * *

Walking into the club I think I might have a seizer. With all the flashing lights, its making my head spin.

Rose's shoes fit me perfectly, and she got her maid Lucy to take in the dress a bit.

So Emmett does not approve.

Holding on to his arms he leads me and Rose to a table.

"I can't believe we actually got in. I thought you said it just opened?" I say to Rose.

We just walked past the security guard outside. He didn't even attempt to stop us.

"Well Bella we are smoke'n hot and I'm Rosalie Hale. I get pretty much everything and anything!" She winks at me.

The waiter, who is dressed more like a male stripper, gave us all complimentary shots.

"Bella no." Emmett growls as I pick mine up as Rose instructed.

"Emmett stop it! Let her have fun!" She whispers something in his ear, that I would have never been able to catch anyways because the music is up so loud.

Emmett gives me a stiff nod.

I take the shot.

I've done it before many times with Jasper when I just had to find a realse from home.

He told me once that I must be bipolar because I go from hurt, scared little girl, to fed up teenager.

I order another shot from the waiter.

"YES! We're gonna have some fun tonight aren't we Bella?" Rose raises her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know why?" I ask taking my next shot.

"Well that hot little native is checking you out! Go talk to him!" Looking over I see my ex.

Jacob Black.

I frown. "I will!" Getting up I walk over, my two shots giving me a confidence boost.

"What are you doing here?" He asks a bit nervous but seems to be happy to see me.

"Well I'm here with them." I turn my head and point to Emmett and Rose.

"Holly fuck what happened to your ear!?" I jerk my head back cover it with my hair and stare at him.

Nobody has said anything about it. Not Emmett or Rose.

"Did she . . . ?" Jacob looks sick. I rub my face with my hands.

He grabs my arms and just stares at the perfect semi-circle cuts on my arm.

Was all of that really just a couple of days ago?

"Well I happy you're not home," Jacob says.

He has said that same line to me so many times. It feels like my heart might burst for pain and longing.

Just then I got a text from Edward

**I miss you. A lot. :/ -E**

A smile lights up my face.

Looking back at Jacob he's giving me a wierd look.

"What?" I ask him frowning.

"I'm worried about you Bells," He says grabbing my waist and moving his body closer to mine.

I almost drop my phone. I'm not use to this anymore. We've been apart for a year.

"HEY!" Emmett rips me away from him and stands in front of me.

I sigh with relief.

"No one touches my baby sister!" Emmett snarls at Jacob

Well this should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for reviews! I'll do my very best to update as often as I can! To all the people who love this story I love you! It amazes that people actually like something I wrote. And I do not have a beta reader. If you are on, or know one please let me know. Oh and slowly we are getting to the big BOOM. A couple smaller booms happen first like this chapter. So you all be ready for that!**_

Emmett grabs Jacobs shirt.

Rose holds my arm when she see me stumble.

"Whats your prob man? Bells doesn't even have a brother!?" Jacob's eyes are wide with terror. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Emmett shakes him. "Then who the hell am I?" He spits though his teeth.

Jacob looks at me, pleading with his eyes to help.

But my feet don't seem to work. My heart feels like it stopped.

Emmett is fighting for me.

I don't let people fight for me. I never wanted to depend on someone. So then why does it feel so good to have Emmett being so protective and dealing with my problems his way?

_It's because he really cares . . ._

The little sentence floats around my head.

"Bella you okay?" Rose whispers in my ear.

"Huh?" I look at her with what I know is blank look.

I realize I'm almost on my knee's.

I stand back up, still holding on to Rose.

"WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO TO HER!?" Emmett's whole face turns red, the vain in his neck and forehead sticking out further than I thought possible.

"I-I . . . Um . . ." Jacob wiggles under Emmett's massive frame.

Jacob is not small. In fact he is bigger than Edward and Jasper put together.

Emmett is just like the hulk.

"FUCK YOU!"

Suddenly Emmett slams Jacob down on a table, breaking its legs.

Screaming I jump and land in Rose's arms.

"One more club we are gonna be banned from." She mutters under her breath.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask her.

Then I hear a fist connect with a nose.

Looking back at the fight, Emmett's pale hand gets covered in blood.

Jacob has blood heavily streaming down his face.

Emmett gets kicked in the get by Jacob's friend Embry but Emmett just grabs his leg and pulls it.

Embry screams and lies on the floor with the bone of his leg sticking out.

"Oh my god!" Tears flowing down my face I wrap my arms around Rose's neck tighter.

The music still to loud to hear what Emmett is screaming at Jacob.

I try to look past Emmett's body to see if Jacob is still breathing. All I see is blood.

"OH MY GOD!" I screech.

Emmett looks at me.

"Sorry," He mouths as he gets up and walks towards Rose and I.

The owner of the club makes his way over.

"Lets leave!" Rose says tiredly.

"Okay!" Emmett replies.

We leave. The bloodied mess that was my ex-boyfriend, the owner of the club, a crippled ex-friend. Emmett and Rose act like this is an reaccoring thing.

Holly fuck.

* * *

_**(Sorry but A bit of time skip to the next day. Don't worry not much happens with Bella, Rose, and Emmett the rest of that night anyways. If you want Bella to have a flash back about it, let me know!)**_

Edwards POV

School. Is. A. Fucking. Living. Hell.

People point and whisper.

All the rumors about why Bella left are pissing me off as well.

Jessica Stanly told people she's in the hospital getting her stomach pumped again.

Even though that is far from the truth every believes her, and have made their own reasons for her absents.

Bella told me that she's invisible at school. How wrong she is.

I've heard that she sold her body for money, that Bella is pregnant, that she has STD's . . . I swear I might punch someone.

People need to stop saying shit.

Slamming my locker, I over hear what Mike is saying.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that she killed herself because she got tired of what a loser she was!" He laughs with his friends.

That's my snapping point.

In a flash I'm grabbing Mike by his shirt collar.

"What was that? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you clearly." I spit through my teeth.

He smiles nervously.

"I-I said that I-I think B-Bella . . ." Mike starts.

I slam his head agents the lockers.

His eyes widen.

"Nope I think I'm still misunderstanding!" I growl.

His buddies all run down the hall towards the principles office.

My hands go from his shirt to his throat.

"No. What were you saying?" I ask as my hands tighten.

Mike pulls agents my hands panicking because I'm slowly closing his air waves.

"Edward!?" I hear Alice scream.

Dropping Mike I look up startled.

"What the fuck!?" She looks down at him, then back at me.

"He was saying shit about Bella!" I tell her with a growl.

Alice nods, grabs my hand, and takes me outside.

"I understand. I've stop Jasper from getting into fights all week, I should have known you'd snap soon as well." She looks at me with sad eyes.

"But if you want your parents permission to skip school, you can't get in trouble!" Alice crosses her hands over her chest.

Nodding my head in understanding I lean agents the school wall. Breathing in and out slowly I do my best to calm myself.

"Have you told your parents?" Alice whispers.

Honestly I really wish I did. I Know that they are suspecting Bella is being hurt by someone.

I'm pretty sure they think she's getting bullied at school, not at home.

"Well . . . Before Bella asked me to not tell anyone . . . When I went home that night I rambled. One of those rambles that makes no sense and no matter how hard you try you just _can't _follow," I tell Alice. She nods. "Well from that I'm guessing that they know she was getting abused, but they don't know who from." As I finish I hang my head. I feel like shit knowing this happen for so long . . . But I am happy that I got here, and got her out.

It makes me feel like a hero.

Alice's gives a little shake of her head and leans beside me.

"I haven't told mine, but I think they know. Jasper's foster parents know nothing . . ." She rests her head on my shoulder. "We are gonna be like one of those tacky cartoons. The children save the world and the parents have no clue!" Alice laughs a little.

"Alice . . . Honestly I hope that one day Bella shares her story with the world . . . These people at school deserve to feel like shit for all the things they have done to her. So does her mother." I speak softly, voicing my thoughts out loud for the first time.

"I hope she does to Edward." Alice gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads back inside.

Still doing some deep breathing, I close my eyes and listen.

Its times like this I feel perfectly at peace, but today I don't.

All I can think about is Bella, and how she might need me.

Because . . . man, do I ever need her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLLY F*CK I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! Sorry guys don't hate me! My friend did something she should not of 9 months ago and well I told her I'd help her out . . . . Its to crule to back out now right? ITS NOT EVEN MY CHILD! Anyways HAVE SEX AFTER MARRIAGE! And on with the story! SHort chapter, but meh. The BIG BANG chapter will be next!**_

_**(oh yeah and time skip its no FIRDAY! I didn't know what to write for fillers so . . . Its gonna be a time skip sorry!**_

Edward's POV

The week carries on, but Jasper and I almost got expelled.

Stupid jocks. They all needed the kick in the ass.

I look at my clock and the red digital numbers tell me its 4:00am. I've been tossing and turning for hours.

Thats it I give up!

Tossing the covers off my body I go to the bath room for a shower.

Quickly slipping out of my boxers, I turn on water on hot.

As the water massages my neck and back muscles, my mind starts to wander.

_Bella_

Damn.

She is so beautiful. Bella's body and mind are. She is so smart, caring, funny, sweet, reliable, sexy . . . Damn is she sexy. Bella's body has curves in all the right places. She is not sickly thin either, Bella has meat on her bones. Her face fits perfectly in the crook of my neck, her skin is so soft, she smells so good. When she wears her black shirt, it dips lower than her other ones, so I get a peek.

And god, what that little peek does to me.

I feel myself growing hard.

_Damn it!_

I can't allow myself to think of Bella. Or I'll be late for school even with waking up at 4.

I slam my fist agents the bathroom wall.

Turning off the water and stepping out I remember that todays Friday.

"Fucking finally!" I whisper to know one. Wrapping a towel around myself, and grabbing my boxers, I leave the bathroom.

Entering my bed room my phone vibrates indicating that I got a text.

dropping my boxers, and letting the towel fall off my waist I run to the phone.

Bella texted me!

Smiling I open it.

_I can't sleep! And I hope I didn't wake you :P ~B_

I laugh at the text, sitting on my bed I text her back.

**Don't worry I couldn't sleep either :D Why are you still up though? You need to sleep! -E**

I put the phone down and quickly put on a clean pair of boxers. Bella replies before I'm even back to the bed.

_You need your sleep to! And I couldn't sleep because you wouldn't let me! :( ~B_

I frown at my phone.

**What? I'm no where near you and I haven't texted you lol :P -E**

I really hope she means she was thinking about me to much!

An instant later she replies.

_Well . . . You keep interpreting my thoughts! So it is your fault :] ~B_

I laugh. I'm seriously excited that she thinks of my in her sleep. Is that wrong?

**Oh in that case its your fault I can't sleep! :D -E**

_You mean I'm keeping you up? ~B_

I sigh. Of corse she is. I thought she knows how I feel about her.

**Of corse you are! -E**

* * *

Staring at the clock, I practically beg it to get to the 12.

I've paid no attention to any of my teachers.

"Argh!" I slam my head agents my desk.

My class mates give me dirty looks.

"Mr. Cullen are you alright?" Mrs. Galloway asks.

This is it!

I wrap my arms around my stomach. "Not at all. I think I might be sick!" I tell the teacher, giving the best act of my life.

She frowns. "Well then off you go! I hope you get feeling better Mr. Cullen!" Then she goes back into her lesson.

My drama teacher should give me and A+!

Walking slowly out of the room, I wait until I hear the door click behind me, and run to Jasper's car.

**HURRY UP! I'm ur car! -E**

I send the text off to Jasper.


End file.
